


Musta yksisarvinen

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angstia, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Pre-Slash, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, huumeiden käyttöä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Milloin Harryn elämä olisi ollut helppoa? Ehkä niinä hetkinä kun hän veti ensisauhut jointista ja valui raukeaan euforiaan. Mutta oliko elämän tarkoitus todellakin elää täysillä ja kuolla nuorena?
Kudos: 1





	Musta yksisarvinen

**Author's Note:**

> En ole varmaan koskaan kirjoittanut mitään ihan näin synkkää. Mutta ei huolta! Loppu on kuitenkin, jos ei nyt ihan onnellinen, niin kuitenkin toiveikas! Lisäksi voin sanoa, että tälle tarinalle on jo kirjoitettu myös jatko-osa :D
> 
> Kirjoitettu Intelligencyn kappaleeseen [August.](https://youtu.be/ZPeJyu6n9iU)

* * *

Sakea savu leijaili kohti kattoa. Se peitti näkyvyyden, eikä asiaa auttanut, että Harry puhalsi sitä lisää suustaan. Hänen kantapaikkansa oli jälleen täynnä tuttuja ja tuntemattomia, mutta Harrya kiinnosti vain sormien välissä palava käärö. Tuttu raukeus levisi hänen sisällään sitä mukaa kun savun väri muuttui haaleasta punaisesta tummemmaksi, kunnes taittui lopulta syvän viininpunaiseen. Silloin Harry laski päänsä nojatuolin selkänojaa vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen kädessään ollut jointti putosi lattialle ja sammui sihahtaen.  
  
  
”Harry? Harry Potter?”  
  
Ääni tuli jostain kaukaa, eikä Harry jaksanut avata silmiään, hänen oli niin hyvä olla.  
  
”Oletko sinä todellakin Harry Potter?”  
  
Äänessä oli jotain innostunutta ja Harry nosti toista suupieltään. Hienoa, taas yksi. Näitä riitti ja siitä Harry oli tyytyväinen.  
  
”Haittaako jos istun tähän?”  
  
Jokin tönäisi hieman Harrya ja hän aisti, että joku oli istunut tuolin käsinojalle. Raukealla liikkeellä Harry kietoi kätensä istujan ympärille ja veti tämän poikittain syliinsä. Kuului yllättynyt huudahdus sekä tyytyväistä hihitystä.  
  
Silmät edelleen suljettuina Harry antoi käsiensä vaeltaa sylissään istuvan hahmon vartalolla. Nainen. Ikää vaikea arvioida. Kiinteät rinnat, joten ehkä sittenkin nuori. Pitkät hiukset, ei korvakoruja. Pehmeä vatsa, ei kuitenkaan lihava. Ei liian ärsyttävä ääni, ainakaan hihityksen perusteella. Sai kelvata.  
  
Sitten Harry kumartui ja painoi suunsa naisen huulille.  
  


*

  
Harry heräsi siihen, että hänellä oli jano. Suussa maistui eilinen ilta ja hän olisi tehnyt mitä vain isosta lasillisesta vettä. Varovasti Harry raotti silmiään ja näki vieressään vaaleat suortuvat. Eilisiltainen oli ollut siis blondi. Harry virnisti, hän kieltämättä piti blondeista eniten.  
  
Hitaasti, varoen herättämästä naista Harry nousi sängystä ja katseli ympärilleen. Huone oli tuntematon, mutta ei hän ollut odottanutkaan heräävänsä kotonaan. Hänellä ei ollut tapana tuoda hoitojaan Kalmanhanaukiolle, eikä syy ollut se ettei Oljo osannut koskaan käyttäytyä vieraiden seurassa.  
  
Katselleen hitaasti ympärilleen Harry näki suurimman osan vaatteistaan, vain nahkatakki näytti puuttuvan. Toivottavasti se ei ollut jäänyt baariin. Harry kuitenkin tiesi, että jos näin oli käynyt, se olisi kyllä tallessa. Paikka oli kuitenkin hänen kantapaikkansa, missä hänet tunsivat niin henkilökunta kuin asiakkaatkin. Eikä mukaan muutenkaan uskaltaisi koskea mihinkään hänelle kuuluvaan, jotain iloa hänen nimestään sentään oli. Ja saihan sillä toki myös seuralaisen aina niin halutessaan ja niitä Harrylla oli vuosien aikana riittänyt enemmän kuin hän pystyi muistamaan.  
  
Kehossa tuntui edelleen eilinen raukeus Harryn vetäessä vaatteita ylleen. Taikasauva oli tallessa housujen taskussa, ei sillä että Harry olisi sitä välttämättä edes tarvinnut, olihan hän kuitenkin mahtavin ja voimakkain elossa oleva velho. Naurahtaen omalle ajatukselleen Harry asteli makuuhuoneesta ulos ja näki saman tien takkinsa sohvan selkänojalla.  
  
Astuessaan ovesta ulos Harry ei katsonut taakseen.  
  
  
Kadulla Harry huomasi, että aamu oli vielä aikainen. Toisaalta tämä ei yllättänyt, sillä hän ei muutenkaan nukkunut pitkiä aikoja. Painajaiset tulivat aina ennemmin tai myöhemmin, vaikka tänään Harry ei ollut herännyt niihin vaan janoonsa.  
  
Katsellessaan katua kumpaankin suuntaan, Harry huomasi olevansa yllättävän lähellä Pyhän Mungon taikatautien sairaalaa. Jos hän oikein muisti, niin siinä lähellä oli eräs oikein miellyttävä kahvila. Kofeiini maistuisi veden lisäksi. Harry lähti astelemaan oikeaan suuntaan.  
  
Kahvilan oven kello kilahti Harryn astuessa sisään. Hän silmäili laiskasti vitriiniä ja siihen aseteltuja leivonnaisia ja suolaisia herkkuja. Milloinhan hän oli syönyt viimeksi? Ei sillä että hänellä olisi ollut nälkä.  
  
Viimein tuli hänen vuoronsa.  
  
”Kahvi mustana ja pullovesi, ei kuplia”, Harry kaiveli taskustaan jästirahaa.  
  
Saatuaan take away kuppinsa Harry kääntyi mutta oli törmätä takanaan olleeseen ihmiseen.  
  
”Varo vähän”, mies ärähti.  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi vaistomaisesti ja oli kiitollinen ettei ollut vielä ehtinyt avata pulloa.  
  
”Potter?” mies sanoi yllättäen ja Harry nosti katseensa pariin jäänharmaita silmiä.  
  
”Malfoy”, Harry ähkäisi ja pyöräytti silmiään.  
  
Oli niin hänen tuuriaan törmätä kaikista maailman velhoista juuri Draco Malfoyhyn tässä pienessä jästikahvilassa. Tämä tuijotti Harrya otsallaan pieni ryppy, aivan kun olisi miettinyt mikä Harryssa oli pielessä. Kaikki, jos asiaa olisi kysytty Harrylta itseltään, mutta hän tiesi ettei Malfoy kysyisi koskaan. Samassa kahvilatyöntekijä ojensi lautasliinaan käärittyä croisanttia ja pahvimukia Malfoylle ja tämä kääntyi maksamaan.  
  
Tyytyväisenä keskeytykseen Harry kääntyi ja asteli ulos kahvilasta. Hän ei kaivannut juuri nyt seuraa, sen sijaan hän naksautti vesipullon korkin auki ja kulautti puolet sen sisällöstä kurkkuunsa. Olo helpotti hieman ja varovasti Harry nosti kahvikupin huulilleen.  
  
”En ole nähnyt sinua ennen täällä”, ääni kuului Harryn vierestä ja hän huokaisi.  
”Koska en yleensä pyöri näillä kulmilla”, Harry sanoi mahdollisimman rauhallisella äänellä.  
”Mikä sinut sitten tänne tuo tähän aikaan aamusta?” Malfoyn äänessä oli uteliaisuutta.  
”Senhän sinä haluaisit tietää”, Harry mumisi.  
  
Hetken he seisoivat hiljaa ja Harry tunsi Malfoyn katseen mittailevan häntä. Toki hän tiesi miltä näytti, olihan hän vilkaissut peiliin ennen lähtöään nimettömäksi jääneen naisen luota. Tumma sänki varjosti hänen kapeita poskiaan, hiukset olivat sotkussa (kuten aina) ja hänestä saattoi hyvinkin haistaa vielä eilisen nautinnon imelän tuoksun.  
  
”Ah, vai niin”, Malfoy sanoi hetken päästä.  
”Niin”, Harry nyökkäsi ja pyöräytti taas silmiään.  
”Et ole varmaan menossa Mungoon vuositarkastukseen?” Malfoyn ääni oli neutraali.  
”Enpä ole en”, Harry totesi ja nosti jälleen kahvikupin huulilleen. ”Mutta sinnehän sinä olet menossa.”  
  
Jos Harryn kommentti yllätti Malfoyn, tämä ei näyttänyt sitä. Toki olisi pitänyt elää täydellisessä uutispimennossa, ellei olisi tiennyt että Draco Malfoy oli vasta viime vuonna palkittu Bonhamin patsaalla ’vuoden parantajana’. Vaikka Harry elikin hieman epämääräistä elämää, niin hän oli kuitenkin perillä siitä mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui.  
  
”Hyvää päivänjatkoa”, Harry kohotti kahviaan, nyökkäsi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen.  
”Samoin”, Malfoyn ääni oli mietteliäs ja tämä lisäsikin: ”toivottavasti tämän kertainen oli sen arvoinen.”  
  
Ennen kuin Harry ehti vastata, Malfoy oli lähtenyt harppomaan pois. Toinen kulmakarva koholla Harry katseli tämän perään, pudisteli päätään ja suuntasi kohden lähintä metroasemaa, hänen vatsansa ei kestäisi ilmiintymistä.  
  
  
Päästyään kotiin, Harry asteli portaat kaksi kerrallaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Siellä hän riisuutui ja jätti likaiset vaatteensa lattialle Oljon löydettäväksi. Pikaisen suihkun jälkeen Harry veti verhot ikkunan eteen ja kömpi sänkyynsä. Iltaan oli aikaa. Hän tiesi, että palaisi silloin kantapaikkaansa Iskunkiertokujalle. Ehkä hänen olisi mahdollista saada käsiinsä tänään jotain vahvempaa ainetta. Toleranssi kasvoi jokaisella käyttökerralla ja tämän aamuisen kahvilatapaamisen jälkeen Harry koki tarvitsevansa hieman enemmän unohdusta.  
  
Vaipuessaan uneen, Harryn mielessä välähtivät vielä Draco Malfoyn jäänharmaa katse joka tuntui näkevän enemmän kun Harry olisi halunnut.  
  


*

  
”Harry, oletko tulossa huomenna?” Hermione kysyi sekoittaessaan haarukalla pahvirasiassa olevaa ruokaa.  
”Tulossa minne?” Harry kysyi kyllästyneellä äänellä pyöritellen omaa haarukkaansa nuudeliateriassa, se maistui omituiselta tai oikeastaan se ei maistunut yhtään miltään.  
”No Georgen luo tietenkin”, Ron sanoi suu täynnä tikkamasalaa. ”Peli-ilta, muistathan.”  
  
”Ööh”, Harry oli tietenkin unohtanut, hän ei ollut edes aivan varma oliko tänään maanantai vai keskiviikko. Viikonloppu ei missään nimessä ollut, sillä Hermione ja Ron eivät koskaan tulleet viikonloppuna noutoruoan kanssa. Mutta peli-illat olivat usein perjantaisin, joten tänään oli luultavasti sitten torstai.  
  
”Tietenkin”, Harry hymyili toivoen näyttävänsä mahdollisimman itsevarmalta niin etteivät hänen ystävänsä huomaisivat mitään.  
”Hienoa”, Ron hymyili leveästi. ”Kuuntelitko muuten Ginnyn viimeisimmän matsin? Minusta Hopkins olisi ansainnut jäähyn, semmoisella käytöksellä on tuomittu ennenkin.”  
”Joo”, Harryn vastaus oli ponneton mutta Ron ei näyttänyt huomaavan vaan jatkoi höpöttämistä.  
  
Pystymättä keskittymään Ronin sanoihin, Harry antoi katseensa harhailla olohuoneessaan. Hänen ystävänsä olivat taas kerran tulleet kylään ilmoittamatta asiasta ennakkoon. Toki se oli heidän tapansa, oli ollut jo monen vuoden ajan. Aina siitä saakka kun Harry oli jäänyt asumaan yksin Kalmanhanaukiolle, Hermione ja Ron olivat piipahtaneet tuon tuosta käymään. Ehkä nämä olivat poteneet huonoa omaatuntoa siitä, että olivat jättäneet Harryn yksin aloittaessa viimein vakavan seurustelusuhteen. Mutta tosiasiassa Harry ei olisi voinut vähempää välittää, ei ainakaan enää.  
  
Kaikki Harryn ystävät olivat jatkaneet elämäänsä sodan jälkeen, hankkineet lisäkoulutusta ja työllistyneet kuka minnekin. Tietenkin Harrykin oli yrittänyt samaa, lähtenyt aurorikoulutukseen yhdessä Ronin kanssa, mutta jo puolen vuoden päästä oli selvää ettei hänestä ollut siihen. Liikaa traumoja, oli mieliparantaja, jonka luona Harry oli käynyt satunnaisesti, todennut. Niinpä Harry oli keskittynyt itseensä ja omaan hyvinvointiinsa kuten niin monet hänen ympärillään olivat kehottaneet.  
  
Ongelma oli vain se, että näin Harry huomasi olevansa tilanteessa, että hänellä oli liikaa vapaa-aikaa. Koska kaikki hänen ystävänsä elivät omia elämiään, Harry istui päivät Kalmanhanaukiolla eivätkä mindfulness-harjoitukset olleet riittävän mielekkäitä eikä puutarhan hoito pitänyt häntä tarpeeksi kiireisenä.  
  
Rahan vuoksi Harryn ei tarvinnut tehdä töitä. Sen takasivat hänen vanhemmiltaan ja Siriukselta saamansa perinnöt sekä muutamat sijoitukset joiden ansiosta hänen tulonsa olivat säännölliset. Mieliparantaja oli myös todennut, että jatkuvat painajaiset ja sodan jättämät henkiset arvet olisi käsiteltävä ensin ennen kuin Harry voisi ajatella säännöllistä työtä. Harry oli nyökytellyt myöntävästi ja mumissut ajattelevansa asiaa. Siitä oli nyt kuusi vuotta aikaa ja vähitellen tyhjyys oli täyttynyt muulla tavoin.  
  
”Onko kaikki hyvin Harry?” Hermionen kysymys palautti Harryn takaisin nykyhetkeen.  
”On, tietenkin”, Harry kohensi vaistomaisesti asentoaan ja oikaisi selkäänsä. ”Miksi en olisi?”  
”Tuota noin – ”, Ron silmäisi Harrya merkitsevästi ja vasta sitten Harry huomasi, että hänen toinen kätensä oli eksynyt housunkauluksen sisälle ja sormet rapsuttivat nautinnollisesti kutisevaa kohtaa.  
  
”Ööh”, Harry veti kätensä nolona pois, ”minua vain – kutittaa.”  
”Pitäisikö sinun käydä parantajalla?” Hermione kysyi poskillaan pienet punaiset laikut ja katse käännettynä sivuun.  
”Äh, se menee varmaan itsestään pois”, Harry huitaisi kädellään, mutta kutina hänen haaroissaan tuntui edelleen.  
  
”No itsepähän tiedät”, Ron lopetti keskustelun kohauttamalla olkiaan ja Harry virnisti ystävälleen kiitollisena. ”Kunhan vain pidät huolen itsestäsi.”  
”Totta kai”, Harry pakotti hymyn huulilleen.  
  
”Onko kello tosiaan noin paljon?” Hermione huudahti yllättäen ja ponkaisi seisomaan. ”Minun on luettava vielä huomisen tapauksen raportit.”  
”Olet lukenut ne jo viidesti”, Ron mumisi mutta nousi myöskin seisomaan.  
”Anteeksi Harry, olisin halunnut kuulla lisää kuulumisiasi, mutta jutellaan huomenna Georgen luona”, Hermione kumartui suikkaamaan suukon Harryn poskelle.  
”Joo, jutellaan huomenna”, Harry sanoi ja toivoi, että Hermione olisi unohtanut asian huomiseen mennessä.  
  
Sillä mitä hän voisi kertoa parhaille ystävilleen? Että hän vietti nykysyisin enemmän aikaa kantapaikassaan Iskunkiertokujalla kun kotonaan? Ettei hän nukkunut omassa sängyssään vaan heräsi aamuisin milloin kenenkin yhdenyön jutun luota? Ettei hän edes muistanut näiden noitien ja velhojen nimiä.  
  
Ei se tietenkään mikään salaisuus ollut, että Harry kävi silloin tällöin ulkona muussakin seurassa kun tuttujen tylypahkalaisten kanssa. Mutta se ei kuitenkaan ollut asia, millä Harry olisi leveillyt tai muutoin huudellut. Myöskin huumaavien aineiden käyttö tuntui asialta, jonka laajuutta hän ei tahtonut paljastaa ystävilleen. Laihtuneen ulkomuodon ja tummat varjot silmien alla saattoi edelleen kuitata painajaisilla ja ahdistuksella. Kukaan ei kiistänyt hänen sanaansa, olihan hän kuitenkin velhomaailman sankari, ystäviensäkin silmissä.  
  
”Nähdään huomenna”, Hermione sanoi ja Ron heilautti kättään ovelta.  
”Huomiseen”, Harry nyökkäsi ja odotti malttamattomasti oven sulkeutumista, hänellä oli suunnitelmia loppuillalle.  
  


*

  
Seisoessaan suihkun alla Harry raapi antaumuksella nivusiaan, kutina oli voimistunut entisestään. Viime päivät olivat sekoittuneet jälleen tuttuun sumuun ja usvaan. Hän muisti hajanaisia hetkiä sieltä täältä. Peli-ilta Georgen luona, kantapaikan sankka savu, joku mustatukkainen nuorukainen syrjäisellä kujalla polvillaan Harryn edessä onnellinen katse silmissään ja Harryn kalu suussaan.  
  
Nautinnon löytäminen oli vain niin kovin vaikeaa nykyisin. Seksi ei tyydyttänyt Harrya riittävästi, toisen ihmisen läheisyys oksetti ennemmin kun tuotti mielihyvää. Ainoastaan polttamalla Harry saattoi saavuttaa sen tiedottomuuden tason missä hän unohti kaiken ja saattoi olla vain.  
  
Ajatus nautinnosta, tai oikeastaan sen puutteesta, sai Harryn ärtymään taas kerran ja hän kuivasi itsensä hieman normaalia kovakouraisemmin. Huokaisten hän kietoi lopulta pyyhkeen lantionsa ympärille ja asteli hämärään makuuhuoneeseen. Yöpöydän laatikosta hän otti ohuen sätkän ja napsautti sormiaan. Sanaton ja sauvaton loitsu sytytti jointin ja Harry veti savua syvälle henkeen. Välittömästi tuttu rentous tyynnytti ajatukset ja Harry kävi sängylle pitkälleen.  
  
Puhallellen savukiehkuroita kohden kattoa Harry tyhjensi mielensä, nautiskeli savun mausta suussaan ja raapi hajamielisesti itseään.  
  


*

  
Sade oli kastellut Harryn nahkatakin olkapäät sen lyhyen matkan aikana ilmiintymispisteestä tuttuun baariin Iskunkiertokujalla. Sisällä vallitsi kuitenkin tuttu raukea ja pysähtynyt tunnelma. Hymy nousi väkisin Harryn huulille hän haistaessaan imelän tuoksun ja nähdessään sateenkaaren värisen savun, joka leijaili katonrajassa.  
  
”Laitetaanko se tavallinen vai haluatko kokeilla jotain uutta? Sain nimittäin juuri uuden testierän”, tuttu baarimikko kysyi Harrylta.  
”Mitä se uusi juttu on?” Harry kysyi kiinnostuneena.  
”Laadukasta tavaraa, suoraan Kongon demokraattisesta tasavallasta”, baarimikko iski silmää ja Harry virnisti.  
  
Ei tuo aine tullut suinkaan mainitusta paikasta vaan kyseessä oli koodi, mikä merkitsi ettei tuote ollut mitään aloittelijaystävällistä vaan kovan luokan tavaraa. Ehkä se olisi juuri sitä mitä Harry tänään tarvitsisi.  
  
”Laita sitten piipullinen niin kokeilen”, Harry sanoi ja kaivoi taskustaan kaljuunoita.  
”Saat tämän tällä kertaa tutustumistarjouksena”, baarimikko iski taas silmää ja Harry kohotti kulmaansa.  
”Hyvä on”, Harry sanoi hitaasti ja työnsi rahat takaisin taskuunsa.  
  
Ei ollut uutta, että hän sai jotain ilmaiseksi vain siksi että sattui olemaan Harry Potter. Mutta täällä hän oli tottunut aina maksamaan. Huumaavat liemet joita Harry käytti silloin tällöin olivat kuitenkin suuritöisiä tuotteita ja siksi arvokkaita. Eivätkä poltettavat nautintoaineetkaan olleet helppoja valmistaa sillä ne erosivat merkittävästi jästien tuotteista. Täällä myytävään tavaraan lisättiin aina ripaus taikaa erilaisten muiden aineiden lisäksi. Niinpä niillä oli myös hintansa.  
  
Kiittäen Harry otti valmiin piipun vastaan ja suuntasi tuttuun pöytään. Hänellä oli oma vakiopaikkansa ja nytkin pöydän ympärillä istui jo sekalainen joukko noitia ja velhoja jotka nyökkäilivät Harrylle tuttavallisesti. Moni poltteli samanlaista piippua kuin Harrylla oli ja kirjava savu leijui ilmassa. Harry istui tuoliinsa ja asetti piipun eteensä pöydälle.  
  
Vetäessään ensimmäisen henkosen Harry tunsi tutun raukeuden ensikosketuksen, mutta siinä oli häivähdys jotain muutakin. Jotain kirpeämpää, mikä potkaisi yllättävän mukavasti. Tyytyväisenä Harry antoi savun valua suustaan samalla kun hänen aistinsa pehmenivät.  
  
Hetken päästä hän hahmotti enää hämärästi ympärillään olevan huoneen ja siellä olevat ihmiset. Tuttuja kasvoja vilahteli hänen näkökentässään ja Harry hymyili kaikille onnellisena. Baarimikon terävät silmät tarkkailivat häntä ja nuori mies, jota Harry oli muistaakseen käynyt joskus panemassa, nauroi kimeästi. Liikkeet olivat nykiviä ja samalla hitaita, ulko-ovi kävi ja sitten Harryn edessä seisoi aivan selvästi itse Draco Malfoy. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Malfoyta sen yhden aamun jälkeen monta viikkoa sitten.  
  
Harry ojensi kättään Malfoylle mutta tämä ei tarttunut siihen, katseli vain hiljaa.  
  
Vähitellen Harryn tajunta hämärtyi ja hänen mielensä kieppui kohden syvyyksiä.  
  
  


_Jos on selvinnyt tappokirouksesta kahdesti, mikään ei ole enää ennallaan._

_Vaikka hänen ympärillään parveili ihmisiä, hän olisi aina yksin. Kukaan ei tuntenut häntä, eikä hän tuntenut ketään._

  
_Hän oli vittu thestral! Näkymätön kaikille paitsi niille jotka olivat nähneet kuoleman._  
  


_Ei!_

_Parempaa!_

  
_Hän oli yksisarvinen. Musta yksisarvinen._  
  


_Kuolematon!_

_(Paitsi ehkä yksisarvisetkin kuolivat?)_

_Mutta eivät mustat yksisarviset. Ne elivät ikuisesti!_

  
  
Huone pyöri ja savua tuntui olevan joka paikassa. Se tuoksui mädälle ja kuolemalle. Harrya oksetti. Kunpa kaikki olisi vain lakannut pyörimästä.  
  
Hänen edessään näkyi kasvoja.  
  
Tuttuja kasvoja.  
  
Vieraita kasvoja.  
  
Äidin kasvot täynnä surua.  
  
Isän kasvoilla kuvastui pettymys.  
  
Dumbledoren kasvot.  
  
Kalkaroksen.  
  
Siriuksen.  
  
Lupinin.  
  
Molly Weasleyn.  
  
Ronin ja Hermionen.  
  
Draco Malfoyn.  
  
Voldemortin.  
  
  
Harry oksensi kengilleen.  
  
Mädän tuoksu voimistui ja Harry tuijotti jalkoihinsa. Oksennuksessa kiemurteli jotain, matojako? Massa oli mustaa ja liike levotonta. Lumoutuneena Harry tuijotti sisintään, sillä sehän se oli. Hän oli juuri oksentanut sielunsa ja nyt se lepäsi siinä hänen jalkojensa juuressa.  
  
Sielu kurkotti takaisin kohden Harrya ja hän tunsi sen nielaisevan hänet.  
  
  
_Oliko hän kuollut vai kuolematon?_  
  
  
Kasvot vilisivät jälleen hänen edessään kuin katkeamaton nauha.  
  
Kuolematon. Hän oli kuolematon musta yksisarvinen.  
  
Harry nauroi, sillä mitä muuta saattoi tehdä sellaisen oivalluksen edessä?  
  


*

  
  


”Helvetti! Hengittääkö hän?  
”Viekää hänet ulos.”  
”Kuinka suuri se annos oli? Vittu, onko tähän sotkettu jotain muutakin?”  
”Koko paikka menee nurin jos hän kuolee tänne.”  
”Varokaa, hän oksentaa taas.”  
”Hänet on saatava Mungoon.”

Hiljaisuus.

”Hyvä on, minä vien.”

  
  


*

  
  
Valo oli aivan liian kirkas. Se häikäisi jopa suljettujen luomien läpi. Suussa maistui kamalalta ja Harry mietti, kenen luo hän oli tällä kertaa päätynyt. Toivottavasti jonkun mukavan, sillä hänellä oli aivan järkyttävä olo. Aivan kun joku olisi ajanut hänen ylitseen sellaisella isolla koneella millä hän oli nähnyt jästien tekevän asfalttia. Hän ei saanut sen nimeä mieleensä. Oliko tämän kertainen sittenkin mies ja Harry oli saanut elämänsä kyydin? Siltä se ainakin tuntui ja Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli nauraa. Siitä olikin aikaa kun hän oli viimeksi saanut kunnon panon.  
  
Sitten oksennus tuntui nousevan hänen suuhunsa ja vaistomaisesti Harry käänsi päätään mutta mitään ei tullut ulos. Hänen vatsansa kramppasi ja hiki helmeili otsalla. Helvetti, se aine oli ollut todella tuhtia.  
  
Viimein krampit loppuivat ja Harry pystyi jälleen hengittämään kunnolla. Huohottaen hän viimein raotti silmiään ja tiiraili ympärilleen.  
  
Huone ei muistuttanut makuuhuonetta ollenkaan. Eikä sänky missä Harry makasi ollut mikään parivuode vaan yhden hengen sänky. Missä ihmeessä hän oikein oli?  
  
Jossain kolahti ovi.  
  
”Minkälainen olo on Potter?”  
  
Ääni oli tuttu, aivan liian tuttu ja Harry sulki silmänsä. Ei helvetti, oliko hän todella päätynyt Malfoyn luokse? Mies oli ollut kyllä baarissa, siitä Harrylla oli hämärät muistikuvat. Mutta oliko hän todella lähtenyt tämän mukaan?  
  
Mutta miksi ihmeessä Malfoylla oli tällainen makuuhuone? Vai oliko Harry asetettu nukkumaan johonkin vierashuoneeseen? Ja miksi ihmeessä Malfoylla oli limenvihreä kaapu yllään?  
  
”Potter?”  
”Mmmh”, Harry äännähti ja yritti keskittää katseensa Malfoyhyn.  
”Olet ollut melkoisella tripillä, minkälainen olo on nyt?” Malfoy kysyi asiallisella äänellä.  
”En ymmärrä mistä sinä puhut”, Harry sanoi ja yritti nousta ylös.  
  
Jokin kuitenkin esti häntä ja hetken päästä Harry oivalsi, että hänet oli sidottu sänkyyn jollain taialla. Harry suuntasi kauhistuneen katseensa Malfoyhyn joka katseli häntä vakaasti.  
  
”Aine mitä poltit oli erittäin hallusinogeenistä ja olit todella lähellä jäädä sille tiellesi. Ellei sinua olisi toimitettu tänne, makaisit todennäköisesti tällä hetkellä jossain Iskunkiertokujan roskiksen takana. Minkälainen loppu se olisikaan ollut velhomaailman pelastajalle”, Malfoyn äänessä ei ollut ivaa vaan se oli kuivan asiallinen.  
  
”Mutta –”, Harry rypisti otsaansa, ”en ymmärrä. Etkö sinä tuonut minua tänne?”  
”Minäkö?” Malfoy oli aidon hämmästynyt.  
”Sinä olit siellä, baarissa. Minä näin sinut”, Harry sanoi.  
”En ollut”, Malfoy sanoi katsoen Harrya suoraan silmiin. ”En edes tiedä missä paikassa olet tarkalleen ollut. Sinut toi tänne joku nainen, joka – hmm – sanoi olevansa läheisissä väleissä kanssasi.”  
  
Hämmentyneenä Harry tuijotti Malfoyta. Tämä vaikutti vilpittömältä ja miksi tämä olisi valehdellut.  
  
”Tarvitset lepoa”, Malfoy totesi, ”ja ruokaa. Pyydän hoituria tuomaan jotain, miten sen sanoisi, vatsaystävällistä.”  
  
Sen jälkeen Malfoy nyökkäsi ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Ovella tämä kuitenkin pysähtyi ja vilkaisi olkansa yli.  
  
”Ai niin, olin unohtaa. Saat myös lääkeliemen noihin satiaisiin, kutinan pitäisi helpottaa parissa päivässä.”  
  
Harry olisi halunnut kuolla häpeästä.  
  


*

  
”Sinun täytyy olla varovaisempi Harry”, Hermione sanoi vakavalla äänellä Ronin nyökytellessä vieressä. ”Sinä todella säikytit meidät.”  
  
Tämä oli Harryn viides päivä Pyhän Mungon vuodeosastolla. Ensimmäiset päivät olivat kuluneet pahojen vieroitusoireiden vapinassa ja Harry oli oksentanut kaiken mitä oli suuhunsa laittanut. Hän ei ollut pystynyt ottamaan vastaan vieraita, vaikka Malfoy oli kertonut joka päivä hänen ystäviensä käyneen kyselemässä hänen vointiaan.  
  
”Joo”, Harry mumisi karhealla äänellä.  
  
”Mitä oikein tapahtui?” Ron kysyi kolmannen kerran, sillä Harry ei ollut vastannut vielä mitään ja nytkin hän vain kohautti olikaan välinpitämättömästi. Totuuden ääneen sanominen ei tullut kysymykseen, se oli liian noloa, liian henkilökohtaista.  
  
”Yrittiköhän joku murhata sinut?” Ron pohti aurorinlogiikalla.  
”Tuskin sentään”, Hermione tuhahti. ”Eikö se ollut ihan tuttu paikka missä olit, joten miksi kukaan haluaisi tehdä sinulle pahaa?”  
  
Mutta Harry tiesi etteivät hänen ystävänsä olleet kovin kaukana totuudesta. Ehkä kukaan ei nyt suoranaisesti halunnut hänen kuolemaansa, mutta totuus oli, että häntä pidettiin yli-inhimillisenä ja kuolemattomana. Ehkä baarimikko ei ollut voinut vastustaa kiusasta sujauttaa piippuun hieman tavallista enemmän, ei ilkeyttään mutta antaakseen Harrylle kunnon sävärit.  
  
”Lupaatko meille, ettet enää tee mitään tällaista”, Hermione sanoi käsi Harryn poskella. ”Olet meille rakas.”  
  
Vaivaantuneena Harry vain nyökkäsi ja yritti hymyillä, vaikka tiesikin että hymy muistutti enemmän irvistystä.  
  
”Kuinka pitkään joudut vielä olemaan täällä?” Ron vaihtoi puheen aihetta, mistä Harry oli kiitollinen.  
”En tiedä, Malfoy päättää siitä”, Harry kohautti olkiaan.  
”Eikö ole omituista, että hän on nyt parantajasi”, Ron naurahti.  
”Hän on hyvä parantaja”, Harry sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Vasta edellisenä päivänä Malfoy oli katsonut vierestä kun Harry oli antanut ylen koko päivällisensä ja sen jälkeen vapissut ja tärissyt kylmän hien valuessa hänen ihollaan. Mutta kertaakaan Harry ei ollut nähnyt Malfoyn kasvoilla ivallista tai säälivää ilmettä. Tämä oli ollut asiallinen ja ammatillinen, antanut Harrylle rauhoittavaa lientä sekä loitsinut lämmitystaian hänen ympärilleen, pitänyt hetken kättään Harryn olkapäällä ennen kuin oli jatkanut muita töitään.  
  
”Me tulemme taas huomenna”, Hermione painoi suukon Harryn otsalle.  
”Pärjäile kamu”, Ron heilautti kättään ja sitten Harryn parhaat ystävät olivat menneet.  
  
Huokaisten Harry antoi suojauksensa tippua ja painoi päänsä tyynyyn. Vierailu oli kuluttanut hänen voimiaan, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään aikomusta näyttää ystävilleen minkälaisessa kunnossa hän oikeasti oli. Käsien vapina palasi ja hiki helmeili jälleen ohimoilla. Hengittäen raskaasti Harry painoi silmänsä kiinni ja taisteli jälleen uutta pahoinvoinnin aaltoa vastaan.  
  


*

  
”Arvosi ovat edelleen koholla, en voi päästää sinua ennen kuin saamme nämä hallintaan”, Malfoy tarkasteli käsissään olevia papereita, rullasi ne sitten ja työnsi taskuunsa. ”Katsotaanpa millä tasolla taikuutesi on.”  
  
Hiljaa Harry katseli kuinka Malfoy heilutteli taikasauvaansa, mumisi loitsuja ja teki tutkimusta. Tämä oli Harryn kymmenes päivä osastolla. Hän ei ollut uskonut, että joutuisi olemaan täällä näin pitkään mutta Malfoy oli ollut määrätietoinen ja tiukka. Harryn hoitavana parantajana Malfoylla oli kaikki valta päättää milloin Harry kävi edes vessassa. Eikä ollut puhettakaan, että Harry saisi hortoilla yksinään Mungon käytävillä, siitä pitivät huolen loitsut jotka ilmoittivat hoitohenkilökunnalle Harryn jokaisen liikkeen.  
  
Onneksi Harryn ystävät olivat vierailleet päivittäin. Ja vaikka vierailut olivat Harrylle raskaita, sillä hän joutui aina puristamaan itsestään hiukan enemmän mitä todella oli, hänestä tuntui hyvälle että nämä välittivät. Tuntui hyvältä nähdä tuttuja kasvoja, kuulla arkipäiväisiä kuulumisia ja tuntea olevansa edelleen tärkeä edes näille ihmisille.  
  
”No niin”, Malfoy lopetti analyysinsa ja pisti taikasauvan taskuunsa. ”Näyttää siltä että taikuutesi on edelleen ailahtelevaista ja epävakaata. Suosittelen sinulle mieliparantajan lisäksi myös säännöllistä harjoitusta ammattilaisen kanssa sillä muutoin voi käydä niin, että taikuutesi tuhoaa sinut lopulta.”  
  
”Taikuuteni voi tappaa minut?” Harry naurahti epäuskoisena.  
”Kyllä, ellet sitten kuole niihin aineisiin mitä käytät”, Malfoy totesi asiallisesti.  
”En minä käytä –”, Harry yritti protestoida mutta Malfoy kohotti kätensä.  
  
”Tämä on puhtaasti oma asiasi, mutta voin sanoa että olen nähnyt riittävästi näiden päivien aikana tietääkseni että olet todella pahasti riippuvainen ja koukussa siihen mitä sitten ikinä käytätkään. Toki voit uskotella itsellesi, että olet sellainen ’viihdekäyttäjä’ mutta luulen, että tiedät itsekin kuinka asiat oikeasi ovat. Joten sen lisäksi, että aloitat säännölliset käynnit mieliparantajan luona sekä käyt säännöllisesti hoitamassa taikuuttasi, suosittelen sinulle lämpimästi riippuvaisten tukiryhmää. Ei ole häpeä pyytää apua silloin kun sitä tarvitsee”, Malfoyn kasvot olivat vakavat.  
  
”En minä ole riippuvainen”, Harry nielaisi ja tunsi omituisen tunteen sisällään.  
  
Malfoy ei sanonut mitään, katsoi vain rauhallisesti Harrya syvälle silmiin.  
  


*

  
Oltuaan kolme viikkoa Mungossa Harry tunsi viimein olevansa edes osittain oma itsensä. Malfoy ei ollut maininnut tukiryhmää enää sen yhden kerran jälkeen, mutta sekä mieliparantaja että taikuuden ammattilainen olivat käyneet säännöllisesti Harryn luona.  
  
Vähitellen Harry oli ymmärtänyt mitä Malfoy oli tarkoittanut sillä, että Harryn taikuus voisi tuhota hänet. Hän oli muutaman päivän aikana nähnyt pintaraapaisun omista voimistaan ja ymmärsi, että matka tulisi olemaan pitkä. Se, että sattui olemaan poika joka elää ei ollut pelkää hupia ja satunnaista yöseuraa. Se, että oli ollut jonkun sellaisen kuin Voldemort sielun pala jätti jälkensä. Sellaiset jäljet, joita ei voinut pyyhkiä pois muutamalla sätkällä ja nautinnon sauhuilla tai sotkuisella suihinotolla.  
  
Viimein Harry suostui katsomaan itseään peilistä, pohtimaan mitä hän elämältään halusi ja kuinka hän tulisi viettämään sen loppuun asti.  
  
Niinpä hän oli neuvotellut mahdollisuuksistaan ja tehnyt viimein päätöksen.  
  


*

  
”Pääset siis pian pois”, Ron sanoi tyytyväisenä.  
”Palaatko kotiin Kalmanhanaukiolle?” Hermione kysyi huoliryppy otsallaan.  
  
”En”, Harry sanoi ja kohensi asentoaan. ”Minulle on suositeltu erästä taikaparantolaa lähellä Bathia. En tiedä vielä kuinka kauan olen siellä, mutta voi kestää jonkin aikaa ennen kuin saan itseni kuntoon.”  
  
”Puhutaanko nyt päivistä vai viikoista?” Hermione kysyi.  
”Alustavasti puolesta vuodesta”, Harry vastasi ja katseli kuinka hänen ystävänsä vaihtoivat hämmentyneen katseen.  
”Ovatko asiat todella niin huonosti?” Ronin äänessä oli surua.  
”Eivät”, Harry hymähti, ”tai ovat. En tiedä. Tämä on kuulemma aika pitkä juttu ja tähän liittyy niin paljon. Luulen, että joudun käymään asioita hieman syvemmin läpi kuin pelkästään parin viime kuun ajalta.”  
  
Ajatus ei tuntunut mukavalta, sillä Harry tiesi että matka häneen itseensä tulisi olemaan tuskaisa. Olihan hän jonkunlainen velhomaailman friikki, poika joka eli, kahdesti. Hän oli ollut Voldemortin hirnyrkki, nähnyt tämän sairaaseen mieleen. Hän oli tehnyt asioita, joita kukaan ei ollut koskaan tehnyt, taistellut koko elämänsä pahaa vastaan ymmärtämättä edes että miksi.  
  
Eikä hänen nautintoaineiden käyttönsä ollut ainakaan auttanut asiassa. Hänen taikuutensa oli kärsinyt epävakaudesta, jatkuvista huipuista ja laskuista. Hallusinaatiot olivat pahentaneet tilannetta. Ja vaikka Harry tiesi, etteivät hänen hallusinoimansa asiat olleet totta, niin yhden asian hän tiesi varmasti. Hän _oli_ musta yksisarvinen. Mutta ei kuolematon, vaan erittäin haavoittuvainen. Sielultaan musta mutta vereltään voimakas.  
  
”Kaikki menee hyvin”, Harry vakuutti ystävilleen. ”Kaikki tulee menemään vielä hyvin.”  
  


*


End file.
